The No Good Cafe
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: I stopped when a certain store caught my eye. Or more accurately, the name of the store. 'No Good Cafe'. I walked in. Of course they have something that angers me. Heh, they better remove it "...or I will destroy this little Cafe of yours, understand?"


**I really should be updating my stories but, you know... I'm kind of (really) lazy. So, this idea came into my head and I was like... 'Fine! It'll be short so no one can get mad at me.' (Other than the fact I haven't updated in like a month!) This will be my first one-shot (that I actually wanted to write)**

**So enjoy!**

**Warning: OOC (I'm not familiar with this guy, so don't kill me)**

* * *

I was back in Namimori after receiving the horrible news. Really, that Millefiore famiglia is... how should I put it? Let's see, what is the strongest word out there that means evil, despicable, and hateful? I felt all my taste buds in my mouth go wrong just saying that name! You may think that I'm over exaggerating, but no, I'm not.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead.

He was killed during a meeting with _that _family. I swear, on all my honor as a member of Vongola, I will avenge him. Of course I will, after all, he was the one who allowed me to see the light. The one who told me to stop being the arrogant jerk I was. I was grateful to him for that, it changed who I am for the better. And now, I won't ever get the chance to really thank him for it, to let him know how much I appreciated it.

However, that is all for the very near future. If I am ever going to beat _that _famiglia, I would have to train very hard. And Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi hated it whenever someone trained hard and never took a break. He says it's too risky on the body and we all respected his wishes.

That's exactly why I'm strolling leisurely through Namimori looking like I had not a single worry in the world. I was looking for a place to eat and I haven't been here for awhile so I couldn't remember any shops or anything. My stomach growled like all legendary mafioso do. (Really, it's kind of creepy. The best hitmen have problems such as food addiction and strange taste buds.)

_'Maybe I should just go to Yamamoto's dad's sushi shop.' _I thought.

I stopped when a certain store caught my eye. Or more accurately, the name of the store.

'No Good Cafe'

I stepped inside and I was greeted with a decent sized café with brown wallpaper, brown carpet, lots of tables and chairs, pictures and paintings on the walls, lamps hanging down from the ceilings, doors that probable led to the restrooms, and a costumer service counter. Pretty normal café for such a... No Good name.

Taking a seat in at the corner of the room, I was quickly greeted by an over-enthusiastic maid.

"Hello, sir! Oh wait, is that you, Mochida-senpai? It really is you! You grew even more handsome now. Are you married yet? No, no, no, don't answer that! I don't want to know, I'm sure I'll be disappointing. Ah, it doesn't matter, can you please go out with me?"

My eyebrow twitched. She just kept jabbering on about random stuff and asking me questions without ever letting me reply. What an annoying girl! And of all the questions she asked, none of them were for my orders.

"Can you just take my order?" I asked a little roughly.

"H-huh?" The stupid girl looked confused for a moment before realizing what I was talking about. "H-hai, of course! What would you like, my love?"

I almost cut her with my sword. "First of all, do NOT call me _love_. Second of all, will you give me that freaking menu? I don't even know what this café has!"

The girl looked at the menu in her arms and her face grew red in embarrassment.

"H-here you go. Please don't tell my boss. I don't want to lose this job.!" The maid wailed. Before, I would've had her fired in less than an hour for not satisfying my needs but, I've changed. I wasn't that bad of a jerk anymore. I can still be sometimes, but not _that _much... hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah." I said which seemed to surprise the girl.

"You aren't going to get me kicked out?" There was a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I repeated. "I'll have the tripping chocolate milkshake, the klutzy vanilla cake, and the sherbet of embarrassment."**  
**

"Okay." The maid wrote down my order. "Do you want the picture that you can keep, or the video? People like the videos much better, I don't think anyone chose the photo yet."

"What?"

"Well, the No Good Cafe lets its costumers choose a bonus when the price of their food is higher than a certain price. We have many videos and a few pictures. Which one do you want? The picture is for keeps, but you can only see the videos here..."

"I see, I guess I'll take the video, then."

Soon, the maid came back with my food, a small TV, a remote, and a DvD player. Of course, she had to take five rounds, carrying one item at a time because she is so klutzy. Well, what do you know? A klutzy girl at a No Good Cafe. Such irony.

"Here, please enjoy!" The maid was about to leave when the video began.

"Hey, girl! Come here RIGHT NOW." I said, my voice sounded so venomous, I swear that if it wasn't me who said it, I would've shivered in fear, too. And I rarely ever do that.

"Y-yes-s?" The maid said with a horrible stutter. Her entire body was visibly shaking and she turned to see me as slowly as possible.

"What is the meaning of _this_?" I asked her, my voice still covered with hate.

"W-well, y-you were i-in our m-middle school-l, right? Y-ou m-must under-der-dt-stand wh-what it means. Th-the c-cafe w-was made w-with D-dame-T-tsuna in m-mind. A-and b-boss had v-video t-taped s-some v-videos and t-took s-some t-they are an extremely b-big hit w-with our c-classmates."**(That was so hard to write!) **

"Take. Me. To. Your. Freaking. Boss. And NEVER call Tsuna by that name EVER again."

"Y-yes, s-senpai."

The girl led me into the staff rooms which contained the kitchen and a smaller resting room. She stumbled all the way and my patience was already low enough. After this, the girl is going to-

_'Mochida, calm down. Calm down. Remember what Tsuna told you. Don't let this girl make you lose it!' _I thought as I finally calmed down.

"B-boss. A-a costumer wants t-to t-talk to y-you." She bowed and ran away as fast as her tangled tiny legs could carry her.

The boss was a woman, surprisingly. She had long black hair that looked almost purple. That emphasized her golden eyes and pale skin. Her clothes were very formal, like she was in the mafia and not the owner of some random café. In other words, she looked like a vampire.

She looked at me and said. "Mochida-san? Is that you? Well, you changed a bit. Oh, excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kaneda Rika. I don't believe you've ever met me before, but you were popular back in middle school, so I would know you. Now, what did you need to talk about? You had Neon really scared there."

_'Why do these girls talk so much about such useless things? Why can't they just be like Lal or Chrome-chan?'_

"Why are you displaying videos of Tsuna even though you don't have his permission. It's against his rights." I said like she was an idiot.

"Oh, just something as simple that? Oh, Neon, when will you ever learn? Only bring costumers with major problems to me-"

"Just answer me." I cut in, anger just barely rising again.

"Fine, if you must know. Why does it matter anyways? Dame-Tsuna can't do anything about it and his opinion doesn't matter whatsoever. That poor No Good child. I bet he's on the streets dy-"

"SHUT UP." I said. My voice wasn't loud. In fact, it was the same volume as normal. That just made Rika freak out more. But, what do you expect? Of course a quiet voice with so much anger behind it scares people.

She shut up.

"Tsuna is already dead. Stop insulting him already!" I shouldn't have said that. That cursed Rika just took it as an opening to start her insults again.

"Oh? I told you he would die on the streets starving-"

"Who said he died on the streets?"

"Where-"

"He died when a bullet shot him in his heart. At a meeting with THAT STUPID- UGH!" I slammed my fist into the wall, making a deep crater. My anger plummeted sky-high. But, that isn't saying much is it? After all, the sky is dead, on the ground now.

Rika's eyes widened from shock. She stared at the broken wall.

"M-mons-"

"Listen here. Don't you EVER insult Tsuna again. He's doesn't deserve to be mocked by an arrogant peasant like you. **(Sounds like Bel)** And destroy all your stupid little videos and pictures or I will destroy this little Cafe of yours, understand?"

Rika nodded slowly, her pale skin paling even further. Her eyes were wide open with fear and confusion.

"N-neon!" She called out. The clumsy maid from earlier came back. "B-burn all the videos and pictures of Dame-Tsuna.

"Do not call him that, Rika-_san__._" I said. "He was so much more successful than any of you little fools."

"U-understood."

"B-boss?" The maid named Neon asked. "Are you sure we should burn them? Lot's of people en-"

"No. Just burn them. Unless you want to die early, that is." Rika said, "I'll come with you." Heh, she must be in a hurry to leave me.

"I'll be waiting at my table." I said. "Go meet me there after you finish." And with that, we all left that little resting room.

* * *

"U-um... Mochida-san. W-what do you want to talk about?" Rika stuttered. My eyebrow twitched.

"First, STOP stuttering. Just that Neon maid was enough." Said maid was blushing furiously "I'm not going to kill you, you know? Tsuna would be disappointing."

The girls looked interested at my comment, but I guess they were too scared to say anything. Really, what happened to Rika's oh-so-amazing talk?

"O-okay." Both girls said. I raised an eyebrow. "OKAY!"

"Better. Now, you probably have questions. I think that'll be easier for me to explain what I want to say."

The two girls looked at each other and said. "You go first."

I sighed. Girls and their horrible habits. Again, why can't they be like Lal, Chrome-chan, or even Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan?!

"Rika, go first. After all, you are the _boss_."

Rika paled, if that was even possible. She bit her bottom lip and gathered all her courage into saying the question that may just end her life. Not. I'm not that horrible.

"So, um... why do you, um, respect Da- Tsuna so much?"

"Well, that's because he is an amazing and kind-hearted person. He is extremely strong, and let's say... that he changed me from an arrogant jerk to a better person."

"Eh, yeah..." Rika said, although she still looked confused about something. "But, um... is Da- Tsuna really all that great? I mean in middle school-"

"Don't compare to back then, but even then, he was like what I described. Except, he was still a bit clumsy."

"A bit..." Neon murmured. She covered her mouth with both hands when she realized I heard.

"Or... really clumsy, then." I corrected. That was the truth and Tsuna didn't like lies much.

"Can I ask my question?" Neon asked.

"Go ahead."

"Um... you said Tsuna is amazing and all but, where does he work now?"

"Uh... pass."

The girls looked at each other and then back at me.

"MOCHIDA-SAN!" "MOCHIDA-SENPAI!"

"I can't tell you. The information is a secret."

"Wow. Is he that successful?" Neon wondered aloud.

"Duh. He's my boss. And I already have an above average pay." I snorted. But, I would rather he not have such a high paying job and instead had a peaceful life. A life that he was still living.

"I'm not sure if this is a good time to ask..." Rika said quietly. "But um... you said he was dead?"

Neon gasped. I bit the inside on my lip.

"Yes. He was killed. He died trying to save the entire country, no. The entire world. No, that's not entirely correct. He died trying to save ALL the worlds."

"What?"

"I can't tell you. Just know that he died a hero's death and that it did him no good. It was his biggest mistake ever. Those idiots will pay!" My eyes glowed with pure hatred and anger. Half the occupants of the café scooted as far away from me as possible.

"But, why did those idiots kill him?" Neon asked me, clueless of the entire situations.

"Because he was an obstacle to obtaining the world. It's only this world that B-by-bya- UGH!" I hated him so much, I can't say his name without my entire being shake in fury. And that just made me unable to say his name.

"Listen, whatever you do, pretend this conversation never happened. Unless you want a painful death."

Rika and Neon shuddered before talking at the same time. "One more question please!"

I nodded.

"Boss, you go."

"Thank you, Neon. Mochida-san, what is your occupation?" Neon nodded in agreement.

"That's what I wanted to ask, too."

"I will not tell you. You're already in danger just by being in the same school as Tsuna when he first acquired-" I stopped. I shouldn't say anything.

"Please go on! I need to know this. It makes me very guilty for thinking of Tsuna that way. The way you described him, he must be an amazing man! I need to know, please" Rika begged.

I paused, thinking of the consequences.

"And if we're already in danger, it wouldn't matter if you told us or not!" Neon tried to help.

She was right, there wouldn't be anymore harm. But, if I told them, then Tsuna's Guardian's...

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you must NEVER tell anyone. If word leaks out, I will personally come and kill you."

They shuddered and nodded.

"Okay, I am a member of the Vongola Familigia, the strongest mafia familigia in the world. Maybe except for the Millefiore. Tsuna became boss of that familigia when he was in middle school, many of his friends became his Guardians. The Boss and his Guardians are the highest ranking members of the familigia. They hold the Vongola Rings, which I will not explain about. That is TOP SECRET information.

"The Millefiore is the familigia that killed Tsuna at a meeting. The Millefiore used to be two separate groups, whose names I will not say. So the Millefiore is split into Black Spell and White Spell, like they were still two separate groups. And well, I want to kill the head for revenge.

"That good enough for you?"

The girls just sat there. With their mouths open. With disgusting saliva dripping out.

"Close your mouths!"

They did.

"Remember, pretend this didn't happen, okay?"

They nodded, apparently still in shock about something. What was so shock-ful about the story?

"Okay, bye, I need to go now. And if I ever see any Tsuna degrading things here... Pray to Tsuna to hope that your head will still be intact. BYE!"

And with that, I stepped out the café, and continued with my day off.

_'I should come back soon. They have really good deserts.'_

* * *

**So... how was that? What's good, what's bad? Please review!**


End file.
